


Reunited

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Sansa have both been spending their summer holidays with their families. But now they're back on campus and Sansa knows one thing for sure: She's never going to spend a holiday without Jon ever again.





	Reunited

Jon shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he stared at his watch. He was early. He was always early. Some people had told him that he’d get rid of that habit at college, but somehow it had not happened. He had no idea how many hours of his life he had spent waiting for people, but it must have been many.

“Jon?”

His lips curled up into a smile when he heard a well known voice. He had missed her over the summer. He had missed her more than he could put into words. “Sansa?" His eyes met hers and he wrapped his arms around her when she ran into his arms. “How has your summer been?”

“Tiring.” Sansa pressed the palms of her hands to Jon’s cheeks. “Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love my brothers and sister, but after a few too many weeks together I’m almost glad I can return to campus again.”

“I do hope that I have something to do with that too?” Jon’s hands rubbed her back and he pressed his forehead to hers. “Or didn’t you miss me?”

“Of course I missed you!” Sansa raised her voice, not minding that everyone could probably hear her. "You have to promise me that next time you will come with me. I know that you’re scared of meeting my family, but I promise that they won’t bite.”

Jon smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He’d love to meet her family. He’d love to spend the entire summer with her. He wished however that he could offer her to spend some holiday at his place too. But he knew he couldn’t. “We'll see about that.”

“You always say that!” Sansa stepped back, but her hands reached for his and she entwined her fingers with his. “Arya keeps on asking me about you. She thinks you’re way too awesome for someone like me.” Sansa grinned, her shoulders chuckling a little and Jon felt the palms of his hands sweating.

“Look, I’d love to come with you to meet your family, but…” He paused for a moment and he bent his head. “That would mean you’d have to meet mine too.” He took a deep breath. “You don’t wanna spend any holiday at my place.” 

“Why not? I’d love to see where you grew up.” Sansa paused for a moment. “I know that your family and mine are totally different, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to meet them!”

“Trust me, my family is no Christmas dinner material.” Jon raised his eyebrows a little.

“We don’t have to go there for Christmas. I don’t think any family is Christmas material to be honest. I wonder if that perfect Christmas you always see in those movies even exists!” Sansa shook her head. “You've told me all those wonderful things about your father and how you admire him. You can’t blame me for wanting to meet him.”

“My father is great, but his new wife…” Jon swallowed. “If she could talk my father out of paying my tuition fee she would do so.”

"Jon..."

“No, you don’t need to feel sorry for me. I’m fine. I’ve learned how to deal with it. I just don’t want her to say anything stupid or mean about you. You’re beautiful and smart and you’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of. You don’t deserve anyone saying something mean about you.”

“Maybe she won't?" Sansa spoke softly and she moved a little closer towards him.

“Even if she does like you, she will blame you for dating someone like me. She just doesn’t like me very much.”

“How can someone not like you?” Sansa curled her lips up into a smile and she leaned in to press her soft lips on his. “But we don’t have to celebrate Christmas with your family. Or mine.” She let Jon’s hands go and wrapped her arms around his neck. “We can celebrate Christmas together, just you and me.” She kissed him again.

“I would never ask you something like that.” Jon shook his head. “You love your family and you should be with them for Christmas.”

“And I want to be with you. So either you come with me to spend Christmas with my family or we’ll stay here together.”

“Sansa…”

“No, don’t Sansa me!” She kissed him again. “You have a few months to think about it, but there is no way I will spend another break without you ever again.”

Jon’s lips curled up into a bright smile and this time he was the one to initiate the kiss. “I missed you too.”


End file.
